nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Panic bots
|image= |caption=A regular robot |abilities = |attack=Jumping (jumping robots) Rushing towards the player (drill tanks) |health = 1 hit/crash (Vault!) |points = |game = Platform Panic, Vault!, Gopogo }}Panic bots are enemies in Platform Panic. A panic bot is also an unlockable character in Vault!. General appearance All panic bots have a gold head with a blue flashing light on it, horizontal slits on there head with red lights for eyes, and a mouth. They generally have a purple body. General game information Panic bots in general constantly move horizontally and kill the player on contact. Regular panic bots |points= |game=Platform Panic, Vault!, Go Pogo, Leap Day, Spike City }}Regular panic bots are commonly encountered enemies in Platform Panic. A walking regular panic bot is an unlockable character in Vault! and Go Pogo. Appearance In Platform Panic walking panic bots come in two forms: a walking and hovering form. The walking form is the most common and appears as a robot with a gold head and a purple body with arms and legs, the robot having claw-like hands and tiny flaps for feet. The hovering form replaces the robot's legs with jetpacks that allow it to hover. In Vault!, only a regular panic bot appears. Game information Platform Panic Both variations of regular panic bots walk horizontally back and forth, turning at walls. The walking panic bot walks around, while the hovering variant has the ability to hover. Regular panic bots move slower than the player and are often encountered with a single panic bot occupying a platform, though in rare instances two walking panic bots may walk on the same platform and pass through each other when they meet. In the jungle background introduced in Update 2, a large regular panic bot being built appears. Vault! A regular panic bot can be unlocked for 300 coins. If the panic bot impacts any hazard, it will explode. Gopogo A regular panic bot can be unlocked for 110 coins. If the panic bot impacts a hazard, it will explode. Redungeon Leap Day Panic bot is a character in leap day. Gallery File:PProbot1.png|A regular panic bot File:Flying robot.png|A hovering panic bot File:Ppanic_coming_tomorrow.gif|A panic bot in the Nitrome blog post Platform Panic OUT TOMORROW! File:PProbot4.png|Regular panic bots and a jumping panic bot at the end of the Platform Panic trailer and on the game's title screen File:PP_update.png|A regular panic bot in the advertisement of the Platform Panic update File:PP lighted robot.png|A regular panic bot when lighted up every few seconds Jumping panic bots |points= |game=Platform Panic }}Jumping panic bots are a less common encountered panic bot in Platform Panic. Jumping panic bots have the head of a regular panic bot and a torso consisting of an extendable metal spring-like object with spikes on the bottom. The second variation of panic bots moves horizontally and do so by jumping, jumping as high as the player and covering the same distance but taking a short amount of time to follow up with another jump, though unlike the player when this type of panic bot jumps it goes straight through any platform. File:PProbot4.png|Regular panic bots and a jumping panic bot at the end of the Platform Panic trailer and on the game's title screen Drill tanks |points= |game=Platform Panic }}Drill tanks are a type of panic bot introduced in Update 2 of Platform Panic. Drill tanks appear as regular panic bots but with a slight change: their torso is smaller, their arms are smaller and have drills attached to them, and their legs are replaced with tank treads. Drill tanks first move at a regular speed, but immediately and quickly charge towards the player when the player is on the same platform as the drill tank, even if the Drill tank is not facing them when the player is on the same platform as them. Drill tanks will turn around if the player gets behind it. The vision of a drill tank can be blocked by walls in front of them. File:Drill tank 1.png|A drill tank before rushing File:Drill tank 2.png|A drill tank when rushing towards the player Trivia * The heads and arms of the panic bots are similar to LEGO Minifigures. Category:Enemies Category:Lists